


the omega rescue

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Child Abuse, Clit Removed, Clitless, Diaper Kara, Diapers, Extremely Underage, F/F, Female Circumcision, Female Nullo, Genital Mutilation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kara in Diapers, Lena Keeps Kara Safe, Lena loves Kara, Mommy Issues, Mommy Lena Luthor, Omega Kara Danvers, Pre puberty, Prepuberty, Protective Lena Luthor, Regressed Kara, Teenager Kara Davers, Underage Rape/Non-con, clitorodectomy, incontinent, teenage Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara is a 14 year old regressed omega that has been kept on puberty blockers that alpha Lena rescues from a slave market. The girl has been abused very badly, and Lena notices quickly that she has been given the "purity cut" on her vagina. Lena gently soothes her omega and explains that she's here because she's been saved, and then she examines and comforts her.kinda fucked up/underage/extremely underage/but lena doesn't really have sexual feelings at all she just wants to help her little girl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	the omega rescue

**The little, sweating girl squealed and fought the nurses who strapped her into the stirrups. Kara was thirteen, maybe fourteen. Her body was barely developed thanks to the puberty blockers, her tiny flat nipples made fat with piercings that were too big for her little growing buds, and yet the breeding masters who owned the city auction houses had sealed the childish omega’s sex as adult slaves were sealed. Her prepubescent vulva sewn shut with the chastity stitch — by Lena’s briefest glance between the little girl’s twisting thighs — her fat babyish labia had been tightly sewn from her perineum to her clitoris, spare for a tiny hole where the slave masters stented and drained her urethra perhaps twice a day.**

**“I know you’re scared,” Lena crooned with a low reassuring voice as the nurses fixed Kara into a strait-jacket and blindfold for her own good. “But you’re safe now. I didn’t buy you to use you as a breeding slave, I promise. This is a place for you to heal and recover.” She stroked the sobbing girl’s long blonde hair.**

**Lena was twenty-eight, mature, and to young to possess the wealth and reputation she had accumulated. It all went to honest means. Her life’s work was the rescue, purchasing as many young women destined for sex slaves as she could afford and then elevating their social position through education and the connections.**

**Plus, however much therapy they needed for as long as they needed it.**

**Lena Luthor had zero omegas, but she had something close to two hundred daughters. The girls would come to the homely, reconditioning facility for anywhere from six months to three years, however long it took them to feel ready to go back into the world. In her eight years of doing this, Lena had seen some bad cases.**

**But nothing quite as bad as the girl with her childish hairless vulva sewn shut and her little fat baby nipples pierced.**

**Lena knew she would have to take those out of her fattened little plump areolas with pliers, they had been welded shut on her breasts. Lena would be as gentle as she could but this poor little girl had been through so much. The regressed little girl had been spread open on stage by force while a slave master molested and penetrated her anus with toys -- showing the audience how much she could take. That was when Lena stomed the stage andcarried her little girl in her arms to the nearest purchasing agent. She paid more than she had ever paid before, but she couldn't sit there and watch them hurt the little girl.**

**“Oh she’s messed herself all down her legs—”**

**“She can’t help it, they’ve injected botox into the muscles in her anus.” Lena interrupted the nurse between her little girl’s legs. “Regressed omega. They trained her for heavy-duty big-little play.”**

**“Fuck,” the nurse cursed.**

**“I know.” Lena snapped on gloves. “Okay, Kara, I’m going to take your stitches out of your vagina and then it shouldn’t feel so tight and strained on your kitty lips…”**

**“Don’t hurt my kitty,” Kara muttered, exhausted, sweating and thrashing while the adult woman tended to her slave parts.**

**“I’m not,” Lena rubbed the little girl’s distended mound reassuringly. “You’re a good girl and nobody is going to hurt kitty again.”**

**“You’ll keep kitty safe?”**

**“I promise,” Lena rubbed and massaged her fingers over the stitches either side of her babyish vagina crease to see how much flex they had.**

**Zilch, poor little thing.**

**Kara fought against her strait-jacket and kicked her little legs against the stirrup restraints when Lena produced a scalpel. She screamed and squealed, begging Lena not to hurt her kitty, not to** **_cut_ ** **her kitty. Lena thought that last part was particularly strange. But, then Lena lanced through the stitches carefully so not to hurt the young girl — revealing the tiny little sore and pink pudendum beneath.**

**She was so small and undeveloped between her legs, Lena couldn’t make sense of it. Fourteen, and yet the hormone blockers had seemed to freeze her sex organs before prepuberty. Lena didn’t have to ask, she knew the young girl had never had a period.**

**“What is that?” A nurse balked in shock.**

**Lena felt her heart sink as the last two stitches were lanced through.**

**“A clitorodectomy.” Lena blinked, pressing her thumbs either side of the ugly pitted scar at the top of her girl’s pristine and tiny little lips. “They removed her whole clitoris.” She observes, rubbing her thumb into the numb, amputated little smooth scar.**

**“Mommy don’t hurt my kitty,” Kara wittered, trying her hardest to close her thighs. “Please don’t. They cut my kitty button because they found me rubbing it but I promise I don't rub it anymore—”**

**“Shh, hush, it’s okay.” Lena patted her freed vulva, wishing she could do more for the girl’s desexed little organ. “** **_Mommy_ ** **—” Fuck it, Lena decided to let the young girl use whatever names made her feel comfortable. “Is right here and I’m not going to hurt kitty, remember? Well.” Lena stopped and flickered her green eyes. “I… I have to do some things that are going to feel uncomfortable but not for my pleasure, because I want you to feel better—”**

**“Mommy don’t hurt me!” Kara screamed when she saw the big long tube that would be inserted into her urethra to drain her bladder.**

**“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Lena soothed and pulled her vagina taut and spread, peering at the scar tissue around the urethra to see what could be done. “It’s really going to hurt her insides having to use internal potty aides. The scar tissue from the circumcision has formed and fissured her urethra.”**

**“What do you suggest?” A junior doctor asks over Lena’s shoulder.**

**She can’t believe she’s about to say this.**

**“Botox. In the bladder’s bottleneck so she can’t hold herself, a few months and then we can look at how contracted the scar-tissue is. For now, we don’t want to cause anymore trauma to her little pee pee parts.” Lena pats the girl’s puffy mound and let’s her vulva close. “Kara?”**

**“Yes Mommy?”**

**“A few little ouches, I have to give you some injections in your pee pee hole, and then I’m going to put you in a nice big comfy diaper and take you for naptime in the calm room.”**

**"Mommy will let me suck?"**

**"Suck what?"**

**Kara glanced at Lena's chest.**

**"Oh," Lena whispered. "You want to breastfeed?"**

**Kara nodded her head.**

**"You can suck for comfort, if it's what you want."**

**“I can have teddy bears too?” Kara sounded far more childish than her age.**

**“As many as you want, dollies too,” Lena promised, rubbing the top of her taut thigh as she leaned forward and teased a finger inside the tight, drippy little vagina flinching from her.**

**"Mommy!" Kara screamed in surprise as a finger slipped up her kitty hole.**

**“I know, I know baby.” Lena needed to check. “Suture marks in her cervical opening, they gave her a full hysterectomy too.” She glances at her team, wiggling her finger back and forth in the little girl's tight kitty.**

**“Poor little girl,” a nurse murmurs.**

**Lena nods.**

**“Help turn her on to her belly.” Lena spreads the little girl’s bottom cheeks. “Kara, I’m going to dilate your bum open very gently and take a peek back here. I might have to put some things inside your hole and push them up into your bottom, but I’ll be very gentle and I will make sure it doesn’t hurt. I don't want you to feel embarrassed if you poo poo, Mommy is going to put you in a diaper as soon as we're done.”**

**“No more ouchies back there, Mommy,” Kara whimpered, fighting her strait-jacket as the nurses rolled over her exposed goosebumped backside. “Mommy!” Kara panicked. “Mommy don’t hurt—”**

**“Shh, sh sh sh.” Lena cupped her sweet poor baby’s pudendum and held her entire vulva in the palm of her hand, not rubbing, not teasing, just pressing and holding as though keeping it safe. “Mommy’s got you, can you feel that? See how it doesn’t hurt? Mommy is the only person here whose going to check your private areas and I promise it will** **_never_ ** **hurt.”**

**“Mommy,” Kara rubbed herself a little bit.**

**“Wait,” Lena murmured and observed the childish, stuttery little thrusts on her palm as though her baby were soothing herself. “Can you feel something nice between your legs when you do that?”**

**“Kinda Mommy.” Kara dried her tears. “Not like before they cut it, but it feels nice sometimes but only sometimes—”**

**“She still has some nerve endings from her clitoris buried inside,” Lena observed excitedly. "In time, all in good time, we might be able to help her explore her responsiveness."**


End file.
